


Days with you

by Kaiciend



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dog! AU, M/M, and shane is something, but it'll be in a few updates later, ryan is a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiciend/pseuds/Kaiciend
Summary: Having your magic license is like being fired from your job and never being able to work again anywhere else. Now, being cursed with your soul stuck in an unbreakable box? Double whammy.Having your life messed around by some asshole wizard is like getting transformed into a dog for three hours every day. Now, being cursed with only half of your soul and the other half somewhere in the vast world? Double whammy.Half of a soul gone with a whole soul to mend.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Days with you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to get back into writing again. i know it's bad to start a new work and abandon previous ones, but i had this idea stuck in the back of my mind for so long that if i was going to write, i was going to write this fic.

Tiny feet softly plit plat against the sidewalk. The poor dog struggled to continue on its venture to a house. It was just about to give up and huddle underneath the nearest porch step it find until a pair of hands hoisted the dog up.

“Hey, what the fuck?” it shouted but more like barked. 

“Hey, little one,” a male voice softly spoke. “What are you doing here? Do you have a home?”

The man gently shifted his hold on the corgi to get a closer look at the collar around the dog’s neck. He didn’t exactly know what was going on because there was nothing on the collar. The collar held a vial containing a shard of a blue gem or glass of some sort. Upon noticing that the person was rubbing his thumb against the vial, the dog started wiggling to get out of its arm cocoon. 

“Calm down, buddy. I’m not gonna hurt you,” the man said, trying to settle the dog.

He didn’t know what set the dog off. Must’ve been that thing hanging from the collar. Whatever. He gently plopped the corgi onto flat land but also bent down next to the animal to make sure it would run off before he could get it back to his apartment a few houses down from where they were currently standing in front. The man’s eyes caught a pothole near the sidewalk being quickly filled as the rain wasn’t lightening up anytime soon. April showers bring May flowers and all that jazz. It was nearly eight, and Mister Sun ain’t gonna come out of hiding for a long while. He shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it around the dog before it could react. It whimpered at being held captive again.

“I’m sorry, but we gotta get to some place dry and warm. Clean you up a bit and feed you.”

The dog somehow understood what the man said and ducked its head deeper into the jacket burrito in resignation. It guessed that being stuck inside this guy’s home would be better than spending another night hungry and scared for possible dangers. It let itself be carried away down the block and up two flights of steps and into a small but cozy looking apartment. As soon as the human placed it down onto the hardwood floor after locking up, the dog clamored towards a corner of the living room. It wasn’t because it didn’t feel safe here. It didn’t want the human anywhere near its heart. Yes,  _ heart _ . It was locked up in the vial dangling from the collar, and no matter how hard it tried, there was no way to break the damn curse it, excuse us please,  _ he _ got himself entangled in. Fucking Merlin was like “OooooOOoOh, I have enough of your moping around in your woes because you lost your magic license. Go find love or something.” Man, fuck Merlin. How the fuck was he was supposed to find love when he was busy trying to get his license back? His shop was his life! His family passes it down to him, and there was no way he was going to let it go. Fu-

“Chicken noodle soup for the teenage soul for ya,” the man returned with a plate to cooked shredded chicken.

The corgi pawed at the plate. What was this atrocity? Just plain chicken and nothing else?

“I know it’s not much, but I thought you’d want something to eat at least.”

The dog let out an audible huff that sounded like a sigh. He stepped closer to the plate of food and gave the sad chicken a go. Gently pats from the man immediately startled him. He jumped and skittered away from under the warm hand. That was totally uncalled for! He turned around and growled at the human.

“Watch it, brother!” he yelped loudly back at the man, but it only came out sounding like a loud dog yelp.

The man’s eyes widened in shock. “Okay, okay... I won’t touch you anymore then...”

“Good,” the dog responded in canine speak.

“Are you talking to me?” the man asked.

The dog huffed, “Duh.”

This was going to be a long night. Perhaps he could escape from here after the man leaves for work. There must be an opening somewhere in the apartment, and he could make a run for it. Get as far as he can, find fucking Merlin, and work together to break this damn vial. 

**Author's Note:**

> i answer any and all comments left at the end of each chapter in the next update, so let me know your thoughts!
> 
> you can find me at nfable.tumblr.com
> 
> if you feel like it, feel free to read my other work titled Haunt My Heart. i know it hasn't been updated in nearly two years, but i'm going to get back to it soon.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108862


End file.
